Justin Bieber
Justin Drew Bieber (born March 1, 1994) is a Canadian pop singer and songwriter. After a talent manager discovered him through his YouTube videos covering songs, in 2008 he was signed to RBMG. Early Life Justin Bieber was born on March 1, 1994 at St. Joseph's Hospital in London, Ontario to Jeremy Jack Bieber and Patricia "Pattie" Mallette. He was raised in Stratford. Why he and his songs suck # Some of his songs have dumb lyrics in it. Let's just say his song "Baby" for a example. He even uses the word "swaggy" in "Boyfriend", which is just plain terrible. # He used to sing like a girl due to his high pitched voice; though it has deepened as he got older. But this didn't make it any better, though. # He peed on a U.S. flag, which is very disrespectful and very disgusting to Americans. And NO! We are not joking! Just watch this video and yet his fans defend Justin Bieber, American or not, even though the act of tarnishing the U.S. flag is extremely disrespectful. He was also caught peeing in a mop bucket yelling "F*#k Bill Clinton!" He got away scot-free without even becoming banned/abolished from coming to America. # He isn't very original either; he doesn't do anything that one couldn't get from another artist. # He is another celebrity who makes disingenuous promises of positivity and growth, similar to Chris Brown. # He is a manchild that can't handle criticism. He doesn't even think of what he does nor does he even think of others. # He uses too much Auto-tune voice in his songs and he uses a lot of corny and cliché computer generated beats to make music despite being a professional multi-instrumentalist, shoving down our throats. # Super egotistical, mean spirited, rotten, horrid, and unfriendly. He once claimed to have "worked his &!# off to get where he is" despite the fact that he got famous through the internet, and he probably wouldn't have been discovered in the first place if it weren't for the internet. # Justin Bieber himself doesn't really add anything to a song in which he is a featured guest due to his lack of personality. Songs like "#ThatPOWER" and "I'm the One" wouldn't have been any better or worse without Bieber. # '''He spitted on some of his fans through a window! '''It really shows that he is a really mean person who has no love or sympathy in him, he is all nothing but pure disrespect and hatred. # He even kicked a shirt around during his world tour trip to Venezuela, causing the Venezuelan government to ban him. So he got banned from Venezuela for kicking a shirt around, but he can't get banned from America for peeing on the American flag when he was drunk?! Redeeming Qualities # His biggest hit "Sorry" can be interpreted as an apology for being a public nuisance, which can be quite humorous. # "What Do You Mean?" wasn't that bad, being about getting mixed signals from a lover. # At least he's not as bad as those many excuses for a singer. # Not all of his songs are awful. For example, "Beauty and a Beat". # He is shown to be a very good drummer. # He collaborated with good artists like Big Sean and Travis Scott. Trivia & Facts *He has cited Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake, The Beatles, Boyz II Men, Mariah Carey, Stevie Wonder, 2Pac and Usher as influences. *He is of 3/8 (37.5%) French-Canadian descent on his mother's side; his paternal great-grandfather was of German dscent. Bieber's other roots are English, Scottish, and Irish, but he has claimed to have some Indigenous Canadian blood. *He is 5'9" (175 centimeters). Category:Pop Singers Category:Artists Category:Celebrities Category:2010 Artists Category:Bad Singers Who Have Improved Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Average Singers Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Artists who can't take Crticism Category:Actors Category:R&B Singers